1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wafer level light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic parts are miniaturized and lightweight, as well as in a light-emitting diode (LED) field. One of the techniques that enable the electronic parts to be miniaturized and lightweight is a wafer level package. In a conventional semiconductor chip package technique, a subsequent process for forming a package is performed in a separate single chip unit. However, in the wafer level package technique, after forming a plurality of semiconductor chips on a wafer, a series of assembling processes for packaging the semiconductor chips are performed, and afterwards, final products are produced by cutting the wafer. Therefore, recently, studies regarding methods of manufacturing LEDs at a wafer level package have been actively performed